


Princess

by purpleblow



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleblow/pseuds/purpleblow
Summary: Vide il corpo del biondo scuotersi da brividini leggeri e quindi realizzò che le sue lamentele non erano esagerate come al solito. Doveva fare qualcosa per rimediare al proprio menefreghismo, giusto? La Lega Pokemon poteva dunque aspettare e, quando si trattava di Mihael, per Matt generalmente non c’erano Leghe, Pigliamosche o Pokemon leggendari che tenessero!Si alzò dal pavimento, dove lasciò abbandonato il 3DS in stand by, acchiappando il plaid consumato che giaceva in un angolo impensabile della stanza per poi raggiungere il bell’addormentato che coprì con estrema cura.
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Kudos: 1
Collections: Lande Di Fandom





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Storia partecipante alla Maritombola 2020 di Lande di Fandom col prompt #29: in una vecchia casa

Faceva un freddo fottuto in quella maledetta casa che a stento si reggeva in piedi, ma dopotutto, altro non potevano permettersi e poi la verità è che Matt aveva subito ben di peggio molti anni prima, per cui non gli sembrava neppure giusto lamentarsi troppo. A differenza di Mello che, nonostante avesse subito la stessa sorte del rosso, era rimasto a borbottare come una teiera per una mezzora buona e a vuoto, visto che Mail lo aveva bellamente ignorato per concentrarsi sul dannato Dratini che, forse per dispetto, non ne voleva sapere proprio di evolversi nonostante la caterva di scarsi allenatori che aveva battuto uno dietro l’altro.

Sollevò appena lo sguardo dal sacro schermo del Nintendo 3DS che teneva fra le mani come fosse una reliquia solamente quando il silenzio attorno a sé cominciò a divenire stranamente fastidioso e Matt si ritrovò ad addolcire l’espressione del viso nel momento stesso in cui posò le iridi sulla figura del compagno addormentato sul divano logoro poco distante — ed era dannatamente sexy in quel cazzo di completo in pelle, constatò.

Vide il corpo del biondo scuotersi da brividini leggeri e quindi realizzò che le sue lamentele non erano esagerate come al solito. Doveva fare qualcosa per rimediare al proprio menefreghismo, giusto? La Lega Pokemon poteva dunque aspettare e, quando si trattava di Mihael, per Matt generalmente non c’erano Leghe, Pigliamosche o Pokemon leggendari che tenessero!

Si alzò dal pavimento, dove lasciò abbandonato il 3DS in stand by, acchiappando il plaid consumato che giaceva in un angolo impensabile della stanza per poi raggiungere il _bell’addormentato_ che coprì con estrema cura.

Lo sentì mugolare quando, seppur delicatamente, si sedette sul divano; il suo viso, nonostante lo sfregio causato dalla cicatrice, era particolarmente bello e Matt, come ogni volta, non poté far altro che osservarlo in estasi, deliziato da quei lineamenti spigolosi tipici delle sue origini. Gli posò una mano sul volto, lasciandogli una lieve carezza mentre, senza neppure accorgersene, un sorriso andava a colorargli le labbra.

Per lui fu come una sorta di déjà-vu e, come per il freddo pungente, gli riportò alla mente momenti passati e, per la precisione, riguardavano la loro infanzia e le circostanze in cui si erano conosciuti circa dodici anni prima.

Anche allora, come in quel momento, Matt si era ritrovato a prendersi cura di un Mello in miniatura e, se possibile, più ingrugnito e arrogante di come lo era da adulto. O forse era semplicemente perché Mail aveva imparato a conoscerlo e, soprattutto, a saperlo prendere.

Il ragazzo rabbrividì a causa degli spifferi, trattenendo un’imprecazione fra i denti: possibile che quel testone di Mihael si ostinasse a voler rimanere in quella catapecchia piuttosto che prendersi un comodo monolocale dalle parti di Shinjuku? Andava bene anche uno di quelli più trasandati nel quartiere di Kabukicho, tanto sarebbe comunque stato un posto migliore che quello dove si trovavano in quel momento.

Ci aveva provato infinite volte a convincerlo ma Mello si impuntava ogni volta, lamentandosi del fatto che i pochi soldi che avevano andavano spesi solo ed esclusivamente per cose importanti — perché secondo lui morire di freddo era superfluo, ovviamente. In ogni caso il povero Matt finiva sempre per accontentarlo, conscio che con lui non c’era modo di vincere alcun confronto, tenendosi dunque il gelo che, sapeva, un giorno lo avrebbe ucciso malamente.

« Poi non piangere quando mi avrai sulla coscienza. » borbottò, estraendo il pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca del gilet e accendendosene una mentre si appoggiava con i gomiti sulle ginocchia.

« Piangere per te? Ti piacerebbe, Matt. » mugugnò quello, stropicciandosi gli occhi prima di mettersi seduto avvolgendosi addosso la coperta.

Voltando il viso verso la figura assonnata e imbacuccata del biondo, Matt si lasciò sfuggire una risatina divertita, scuotendo poi il capo il relazione alle parole appena pronunciate: il solito stronzo.

« Nah, tanto da morto non potrei comunque godermi il momento. » lo stuzzicò, ciccando sul sudicio pavimento e sussultando successivamente a causa di un brivido. Mello non lo notò. « Dunque, hai dormito bene, _principessina_? »

« Quella merda te la faccio ingoiare se non la pianti. Ti ho avvertito. » disse lui, sempre carino. E per i suoi standard lo era pure stato visto che quella frase era più dovuta al fatto che inc un certo qual mondo si stesse preoccupando della sua salute e non per rispondere a quel nomignolo ridicolo, ma tant’è.

Stettero lunghi minuti in silenzio, dopodiché, all’ennesimo brivido di freddo fu Mihael a parlare, mascherando la sua apprensione — sempre se così si poteva chiamare — con un tono prettamente scocciato.

« Se avevi freddo potevi anche dirlo. » sbottò, allargando il braccio per poi passare la coperta sulle spalle del rosso in maniera brusca. E Matt, a quel gesto si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto, prima di tirarsi Mello contro di sé e stringerselo al petto.

« Tu lo sai che mi piace farmi coccolare. » ribatté, perfettamente conscio che quella era normalmente tutto fuorché una coccola, ma trattandosi di Mello se la faceva bastare. E, in una maniera del tutto assurda, l’apprezzava e se la teneva stretta come fosse oro.

« Ti farà piacere comunque sapere che tra non molto ci trasferiremo in un posto più confortevole. » se ne uscì a un tratto, facendo sussultare Matt che lo guardò con tanto dicchi a quelle parole.

« Cos—? Ma non avevi detto—? »

« So quello che ho detto e se non fosse strettamente necessario non muoverei il culo da qua neppure sotto tortura. » gli fece sapere, rendendogli chiaro che quel trasferimento non era certo un gesto di magnanimità nei suoi confronti. E dire che per un piccolo, breve, istante ci aveva quasi creduto. Sperato.

« Ah no? E chi dovrei ringraziare per questo? » lo incalzò, consapevole che se non avesse domandato quello non gli avrebbe certamente dato le risposte di sua spontanea volontà.

« Misa Amane. » biascicò, aggrottando le sopracciglia quando notò l’espressione di Mail farsi interessata. « Dobbiamo tenerla sotto controllo e scoprire se sia o meno il secondo Kira, prendendo possesso del quaderno di conseguenza, per cui l’unico modo per osservarla da vicino è andarcene da qui. »

« Misa Amane, mh? » ripeté lui, avendo colto immediatamente la reazione dell’altro. « Sono un suo fan, lo sapevi? »

Scandì, leccandosi le labbra mentre lanciava un’occhiata sibillina al biondo e avvicinandosi pericolosamente al suo viso; se avesse potuto, Mihael, lo avrebbe incenerito in quel preciso istante.

« Se ti piacciono le ragazzine petulanti credo sia un problema tuo. »

« Sicuro sia solo un mio problema? » rimarcò, sollevando un sopracciglio e ignorando del tutto lo sguardo di fuoco che gli stava rivolgendo Mello. Era fortuitamente geloso, ma mai e poi mai lo avrebbe ammesso. Perlomeno a parole.

Senza preavviso il ragazzo si avventò sulle labbra del rosso, baciandolo con una veemenza chiaramente dettata da quella gelosia che a parole non riusciva e non voleva esprimere ma che Matt, colmo di soddisfazione, aveva colto alla perfezione.

Un mugolio di piacere vibrò nella gola di Mail che, preso dalla foga, afferrò le spalle esili dell’altro, ricambiando il bacio con la stesso identico trasporto e non perdendosi neppure un secondo di quel momento che si annoverava tra i più rari e preziosi che avesse mai vissuto con lui.

Sapeva che Mello non era tipo da concedersi a simili smancerie, ma nonostante tutto gli andava bene, e anzi, ne godeva a pieno proprio perché erano inaspettati.

Il freddo polare che li aveva avvolti fino a pochi istanti prima era diventato solo un ricordo e infatti, il plaid in pile era finito a terra poco dopo.

« Bisogna dare un addio appropriato a questa splendida baracca che ci ha accolto per mesi. » mugolò Matt sulle labbra dell’altro che, a quelle parole, ridacchiò con una nota eccitata nella voce. E quando Mello rideva era un buon segno.

« Potresti evitare di tirare fuori ‘ste stronzate e ammettere senza tanti giri di parole che non vedi l’ora di togliermi i vestiti di dosso. » rispose, mordendogli con forza un labbro come a volergli far capire — senza successo — chi tra i due comandava.

« Magari prima sarebbe opportuno spostarci sul letto, che ne dici, _principessina_? »

E la risata che scaturì all’ennesima imprecazione causata da quel nomignolo e il conseguente ‘figlio di puttana’ borbottato fra i denti fu un incentivo in più a farsi perdonare, nonostante prenderlo in braccio come si faceva con le principesse non era esattamente la cosa migliore per dimostrarlo, ma lo avrebbe fatto presto e Mello non avrebbe potuto aver nulla da ridire.


End file.
